


Come As You Are

by Acey



Category: Free!
Genre: And angst, F/M, Hitman AU, Hot Free boys in suits, In an elevator, M/M, Rin is an undercover hitman, Romance, SouRin all day every day, Sousuke and Rin have lots of sexual tension, With Guns, and some sexy times eventually, the struggle is real, while also thinking Sousuke is really attractive, who is trying to take out Sousuke's boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey/pseuds/Acey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka is a hitman working for The Agency. He likes the quick pace of his job. His newest assignment however comes with a few surprises he did not expect and a very hot bodyguard that gets between him and his target.<br/>WARNING: Mentions and dealing with sex trafficking as well as eventual mentions of childhood assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catatonic

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Pyrahus and Jen for putting up with my constant fretting over this fic and its direction. Lots of love for both of you.

Rin lined up his shot, checking the scope on the gun before looking in it again. The target walked right by, giving Rin a clean shot. Convenient. Jobs usually weren’t this straight forward.

The target had a suit. It was an expensive suit from what Rin could tell from where he was stationed, even without the scope. Dark hair and a politician’s smile as he poured champagne for a woman that could be his daughter. The file had only said a few words as a description and the photo attached. It was better to not know too much, otherwise things got surreal. Seeing familiar faces, the same ones Rin often saw in the newspaper and the news would suddenly be the headlines the following day. It was usually covered up quietly and an explanation to appease the public was provided as a way to prevent outrage.  

“It is a nice suit.” Gou’s voice came from the earpiece, as if reading his thoughts.

“Too bad.” Rin sighed, readjusting to line up his shot again.

“Just make it clean, Rin. Rei complained about your last two jobs for weeks.” Gou reminded him.

Rin ignored her, pulling the trigger with one brief moment. The suppressor muffled the noise so the gun shot blended into the honking of the horns and bustle of people from below. That was what kept Rin going, that brief, fleeting moment when he felt overwhelming calm take him over. The single second it took to blink where his job had been completed but no one was dead yet, even if they were pieces of shit.

“Makoto only has a minute left of the edited footage on the camera.” Gou reminded Rin as he watched the body fall. “You need to get out of there.”

“Right. Yeah.” Rin said, taking his gun apart with practiced hands and shoving it in his duffle bag.

Don’t leave a trace. That was the rule.

“Like I was never here.” He muttered, snagging the empty shell from the ground with a gloved hand and shoving it in his jean pocket.

He pulled the swim trunks out so they hung out just slightly before shoving the bag over his shoulder and using the stairs to run down and make it into the crowd of five o’clock rush of people trying to get home.

He blended easily into the crowd, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. It wasn’t even actually operational but it beat him muttering strange sentences as if he were in a conversation with himself. 

“I’m on my way home.” Rin said into the phone.

Gou sighed on the other end of the speaker. “Good. I have a new assignment for you.”

“Already? I just got off my last…” He started in annoyance before he could stop himself

“Shh shh shh.” Gou cut him off sharply.

Rin rolled his eyes, not wanting someone to overhear something they shouldn’t. Those were always messy days. “What’s for dinner, then?”

He could hear the grin in his sister’s voice as she replied. “Well, he’s a real gem of a human. A CEO of a big name business and also the head of a human trafficking ring. He keeps everything organized and keeps his hands from getting dirty. The government has absolutely nothing on him but needs him disposed of. That’s all we need to know.”

“Great. Meatloaf sounds great.”

Gou snorted from the other end. “You hate meatloaf. Just get back here soon. You need to consult Seijuro and then get ready for your next assignment.”

“Yeah.” Rin brushed her off quickly, suddenly wanting to be left to his thoughts and his sister to leave him the hell alone. Having her in his ear all day was bothersome.

Rin watched people walk by, each of them heading home or to grab a drink, go on a date. They were carrying out their lives, their nine to five jobs. His eyes watched each of them, absently wondering what they were going home to, or what they were avoiding home for.

"Why so soon?" Rin asked, ignoring his sister's sigh of frustration at his lack of care about their conversation, the one sided version of which her brother was contributing. 

“There was a change of plans so you get this latest and may I also add very important one.”

Rin was silent for a long moment suddenly wondering what had happened. He knew the next mission was an undercover and he knew the next mission had originally belonged to Haru. Quietly he gave a grunt of affirmation.

Gou moved on quickly, causing Rin’s suspicions to raise.

“See you when you get back then. And hey Rin?”  
  
Rin was quiet for a moment, hearing the sudden seriousness in his sister’s voice.

“Yeah?” He finally replied quietly.

“You know you can say no, right? You’ve been going really hard lately and undercover is hard work. If it’s too much…”

“I’ll see you when I get home.” Rin said briskly, hanging up the phone before his sister had a chance to respond.

* * *

 

“Yeah! I hear you can pocket some extra cash if you know the right people. The girls are weak to cuties like us. It would be a piece of cake.” Momo spoke rapidly to a wide eyed Nitori who only stared back in response before a quiet.

“Um… I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Sure it is!” Momo interrupted. “All you need is a screw driver and the emergency vehicle parked under the bridge with some poor stupid guy to drive you. It totally becomes a get away van and no one will ever see the body-“

“Stop. Talking.” Gou came down the metal stairs to glance at the two young cover specialists in training with a stern expression, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Her heels clicked against the tile as she moved across the room to stand in front of them.

“What’s going on here?” Rin asked, walking lazily into the room, yawning with his hands securely tucked in his pockets.

“You’re back!” Momo hollered, looking excitedly at Rin. “How was it? Did they shoot at you? Did you have to lose the popo?”

Nitori put a hand to cover Momo’s mouth, causing rapid words to be muffled as Nitori glanced at Rin, a slight pink bringing color to his cheeks as he glanced at his superior. Rin ignored this, thinking it was better to not even acknowledge the extra attention the new recruit gave him. That was definitely against the rules, an abuse of power and not anything Rin wished to pursue. He was so young. Too young.

“Rin. You’re back.” A new voice echoed from above them.

Rin slowly turned to meet the wide happy eyes of his boss and brother in law.

“Seijuro.” Rin acknowledged as the subordinates stood stock still, looking at the wall. Gou stood nonchalantly, glancing at her husband with a smirk.

“Glad to see you’re back and in one piece, Rin. I trust it was an uneventful affair and I look forward to hearing your report. Stand down boys.” He turned his attention to Momo and Nitori who immediately slouched down and glanced up, Momo with a wide grin and Nitori with a worried crease between his brows. Nitori was incredibly attuned to the atmosphere and could read situations incredibly well. His quiet observations came in handy.

Seijuro was eerily kind for a man who ran an assassin agency. The only times Rin had ever seen him lose his composure was when Gou had been threatened during an assignment before they were dating. Gou had ended up saving Seijuro but that was a completely different story.

“Matsuoka, in my office.” Seijuro called over his shoulder from the banister at the top of the stairs. Rin glanced between Seijuro and Gou for a moment before sighing. His sister gave him a light shrug.

“He sure as hell isn’t talking to me.” She grinned.

Rin let out an annoyed sigh before following his boss up the stairs and into his office.

Seijuro had an office that screamed calm and organized. Everything had a place and as little things were kept in it as possible. Absolutely nothing personal was allowed to decorate their work spaces, leaving the rooms blank but Seijuro managed to still make his comfortable. They may not have allowed personal items but Seijuro was all about using color. The office was painted a soft blue and all of his office supplies were of a pastel variation. Rin found it rather amusing.

“So it appears everything went exactly according to plan.” Seijuro said, sliding the new case file towards Rin as he spoke. Rin only nodded his head once to acknowledge and confirm the statement before taking the envelope and quickly scanning its contents.

“Is there anything you need to report to me? Any misgivings or-“

“Wait.” Rin interrupted his boss. “You didn’t tell me this would be a long term assignment and you sure as hell didn’t tell me there would be bodyguards I would have to get past.” Rin felt his annoyance flare. He needed these assignments, he needed them to keep going so he didn’t stay stationary too long. He was no good to anyone, especially himself if he wasn’t out in the field doing things. He couldn’t stand office work. It made him restless and pissy… well more pissy than normal.

Seijuro raised an eyebrow. “Is this a problem for you Matsuoka? If you want Nitori could try out field work and-“

“Absolutely not! Nitori isn’t even close to ready and the very idea of sending him in is absolutely-” Rin started, causing a small smirk to form around the corners of Seijuro’s mouth. Rin stopped talking.

At that moment a black haired, blue eyed man entered in a suit, his tie carefully done up to the top of his neck and his hair combed in an annoyingly careful yet messy way that Rin was fairly certain was against protocol. Intentionally dishevelled Rin recalled Gou calling it before also adding some bit about his very well sculpted muscles.

Haru was the top ranked assassin in the company. He was very good at undercover, only topped by Gou and the best at doing assignments smoothly and with minimal mess, something Rin was not in fact known for and instead was known for quite the opposite, making him the clean up crew’s least favorite filed guy.

“Why isn’t he going on this one?” Rin asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and going to sit in the other end of the room.

 “Because of me.” A new voice entered the room and Rin wondered how many people they could possibly cram into Seijuro’s large but not that large office.

Rin sighed, glaring at the head of tech as he entered behind Haru, touching the agent’s wrist lightly. Haru just took Makoto’s hand, not bothering to glance down at their fingers which were now pressed together carefully. Their thumbs crossed and Haru’s fingers were tucked into Makoto’s and Rin realized with a sickening jolt that it looked like an upside down heart. Why couldn’t they just hold hands like normal couples?

Technically the two weren’t even supposed to be dating but because they were in completely different sectors Seijuro had allowed it with a warning about not letting day to day work be impacted. Reflecting on that at this moment Rin very much felt this counted as impacting work.

Seijuro let out a quiet sigh, twisting his wedding ring like he did whenever he was worried or uncertain.

“Haru has decided not to take any undercovers for now. That means there’s an opportunity here for you Rin. After the last undercover you did this is a good opportunity,” Seijuro said, looking his brother in law in the eye as he spoke.

Rin let out a long sigh, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the floor. “Yeah. Funny how you chose me after last time.”

Seijuro glanced quickly at Gou before his gaze turned back to Rin. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Rin.”

Quietly, Haru cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room as he moved away from Makoto. “This job is something you would be better at.”

“What does that mean?” Rin snapped.

“I’ll give you some time with the file. Recoup from today, get rest tonight and I’ll be sending you out tomorrow afternoon.” Seijuro said, glancing at the paperwork that had piled on his desk. His mind had moved on and Rin felt incredibly unsatisfied with the answers he had gotten but his boss had that look on his face that he was no longer to be disturbed so Rin took the cue and decided to exit, and so did everyone else. They filed out of the office quietly.

* * *

 

Rin went to his small office where the paperwork for his last mission was begging to be filled out. Sometimes he would let missions pile up and the paperwork would have him stuck in his office space for a week. Gou would complain loudly and often about how absolutely unbearable Rin became to work with.

With a heavy sigh Rin turned to his radio and let the gentle sound of jazz music calm him down enough for his mind to focus before he started filling out the report with carefully constructed concentration.

It took Rin about two and a half hours to give a full account of his mission from the number of bullets he shot to the weather, location and casualties and any and all potential witnesses. He had no information on the girl that had been with his target but figured that wasn’t in his realm of work so he pushed it out of his mind.

After he finished he pulled the new file towards him, reading the contents of it. This one was more detailed than most, outlining all of the body guards under this man, Takeshi Horiuchi whose photo was paper clipped to the inner left corner of the folder. Rin studied the photo for a long time, memorizing the man’s features. His hair was whitening and his face was beginning to show signs of age, crows feet cracking out around his eyes. Takeshi did not appear to be a man that smiled easily, if ever but had partaken in the pleasures life had to offer. His suit was expensive and well tailored in the photo, with a carefully done tie and a plumpness to his face that showed he had not gone hungry in a long time.

It made Rin sick when he realized what this man was being targeted by The Agency for. He was the head of a sex trafficking ring that, from what Rin understood of the explanation specialized in underage kids and ‘foreign’ victims. As he continued reading the file revealed the government had hired The Agency to take Takeshi out since he was also a successful business man in more legal affairs and someone often in the public eye. In these instances it always looked better for a nameless, faceless group that didn’t technically exist to carry out something this public and then the government would find a way to blame it on rival companies, gang activity or terrorism. Everyone won and Rin had a job.

Under the origins section of his file there was an unknown which Rin found particularly odd considering they had connections to people’s information that no one else could possibly come close to having access to.

Sipping the cup of coffee Gou had brought to him an hour before he turned to look at the body guards. Each person’s face seemed guarded and professional but as Rin looked he noticed one that caught his attention. A beautiful dark headed man with the most beautiful eyes Rin had ever seen. They were like the color of the sky, his face hard but those beautiful eyes holding the glint of someone who knew how to have a good time or kick someone’s ass. Or maybe Rin was simply projecting his expectations onto this beautiful stranger.

Rin cleared his throat, which felt ridiculous considering he was alone in his office, before sipping his coffee again. Those thoughts of his were getting real gay.

Chugging the last few sips of caffeine Rin decided to head to the gym before going home. He put the complete file in the corner of his desk and flicked the light off, tossing his gym bag over his shoulder. God, nothing sounded better right now than a late evening swim.

* * *

 

The next thing Rin knew he was on a bus, his few things packed and a tie secured far too tightly around his neck. Haru had to show him how to tie it properly leaving Rin angry and flustered. Haru pretended not to notice with Makoto gave small encouraging smiles in the corner of the room. Rin’s send off for this mission had been a bigger affair than normal. Gou had given him a harsh but loving in a sisterly sort of way pep talk about the value of being safe and not fucking up this time. Rin had glared at her.

Makoto had hugged him a little too tightly, especially considering Makoto never touched anyone except Haru. There had been a thank you in the gesture and Rin still had no idea why. He figured he’d find out some day. And it really wasn’t any of his business anyways.

Rin went over the information from the file mentally as the bus passed by trees and other cars. He rehearsed his cover story over and over. If he wasn’t careful, Rin knew he would slip up.

His name was Rin. No last name to speak of. His parents had died before he had a mind to remember them and he had made his way up, doing security jobs and getting into fights. He was damn good with a gun and had nothing to lose, perfect hire for someone like Takeshi. If Rin was gone no one would miss him and no one would ask any questions. Except that wasn’t true.

Rin mused about how ridiculously tight knit The Agency was and how completely dangerous those types of bonds could be. He thought about it until it made his heart ache. He had only ever loved four people. He had liked a lot of others but if he lost them that would be okay. Gou, his father, Haru and Seijuro he wasn’t sure he could handle losing any of them. Even if he would never ever admit that, even at gun point.

At some point Rin drifted to sleep. When he was woken up they were parked in a bus station. Groggy and disoriented Rin looked out the window and realized there was a man standing stiffly in a suit waiting for who he could only assume was him.

Rin slung his bag over one shoulder and made his way to meet the suited man. “Yo.” Rin greeted. “Are you…”

Rin looked down at the name of the person that was supposed to meet him and then froze. Stupid stupid stupid. How could he be so stupid? Why hadn’t he looked before?

Beautiful blue eyes stared back at him with a guarded expression.

Shit. They had sent the hot one.


	2. Real Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin shouldn't have gotten so thirsty

CHAPTER 2

“Sousuke.” The man said stiffly, holding out a rough, scarred hand towards Rin. Rin took it, feeling butterflies form in his stomach. There was humor dancing around his eyes that made Rin’s heart skip

At the very least this guy had to be an asshole. No one this beautiful was ever likeable. Haru was Rin’s favorite case and point. And then Rin felt shame knowing there was something alluring about Haru that made those around him want to know him better, want to figure out what made him tick. There was something about those eyes that made you want to know him like no one else.

That was exactly how Rin felt about Sousuke. There was so much behind those eyes, behind his uncaring smirk that Rin felt drawn to. Just as suddenly Rin reminded himself with a harsh chiding that he was still working, he was on a job and a lot of innocent lives were relying on him doing his job and doing it efficiently. 

“Rin.” Rin said, hardening his tone, erasing his face of expression. Sousuke gave him a cocky smirk and gestured towards a nondescript car parked not too far from where they were standing. Carefully, Rin found his luggage and dragged the small suitcase to the back of the car. 

Rin had packed light because he wasn’t supposed to have any major baggage and appearances must be kept up but also because it was troublesome to pack for undercover since he could never tell what situation he would be tossed into. 

“I’ll get that.” Sousuke said, grabbing at the handle to put it in the trunk. 

“I can get it.” Rin argued, placing his hands on the small suitcase as well. Accidently, Rin’s hands brushed Sousuke’s and he felt his heart jolt, pulling away quickly. Apparently Sousuke had also decided to let go and the bag fell into the dirt with a small clunk. 

The two grown men stared at the small black suitcase for an awkward moment before Rin cleared his throat and tossed the bag into the back without looking at the dark headed man. He gave a loud huff and headed towards the passenger seat of the car. 

Sousuke closed the trunk and then headed towards the driver seat, watching Rin with a slightly confused expression. 

The ride was awkward and completely silent. Rin stared out the window, watching trees and buildings and people zoom past him. He felt nervous, his palms were sweating and for the first time ever Rin wondered if maybe Haru would have been the better choice for this mission. He felt immediate anger flare in his chest at the thought. No. He was going to carry out this mission and he was going to prove he was the best man for the job. 

“We’re about five minutes away from the mansion. When we get there you’ve been directed to report immediately to Mr. Horiuchi. He’ll give you instructions from there. It’ll probably be to sign your official contract and then get settled in. Then you’ll meet the rest of the team.” 

Rin nodded, not bothering to give a vocal affirmation. He felt Sousuke’s eyes slide from the road to glance at him. Silence fell on the two again as they pulled up to a huge mansion only a couple of minutes later. 

Rin took his time to get his first impressions of the building, looking at potential exits as well as how likely it would be for him to survive a fall in the case he had to make it. Gou had promised him this would be a quick job, no more than a week. Gather some simple information, shoot and leave. 

“I’ll get your bag. Report to Mr. Horiuchi now.” Sousuke said. 

Rin nodded, taking a split moment to admire the way Sousuke’s shoulders moved from under his shirt as he picked up the bag. Realizing he had just checked out a guy he might very well have to kill within the next week Rin quickly made his way into the house. 

It was big. No one needed this much space. Everything about it was extravagant and beautiful and far far over the top. The tile was polished marble, a banister with a winding staircase, fresh flowers in vases on every visible table, making the home smell like spring time. It made Rin feel sick, knowing where all this came from. He absently wondered if those under his employment knew, if they cared. 

Rin took the opportunity to take notes on the house, looking for anything that might be helpful or provide any information. Eventually Rin found himself facing a closed door that seemed to lead to an office. Knocking, Rin waited to be let in. 

Rin’s father had told him from a young age that when on a mission the best thing anyone could ever do was separate themselves from the situation, to become a blank slate. He had ruffled Rin’s hair gently before looking serious and saying ‘this life makes you a killing machine and if it’s the life you choose you have to find a way to cope. This is the best way.’ 

Rin had taken those words very seriously, meditating in his quiet moments and trying to separate himself from his body. Absently Rin wondered if that might be what was wearing him out, that he didn’t even seem to know himself anymore because he was a killing machine. He was charged up to carry a gun out into the world and kill people. No matter how despicable they might be Rin felt the weight of being the executor was starting to wear on his conscious. 

It truly didn’t matter. No one ever left The Agency. 

There was a soft “come in” that came from behind the door. 

Rin cracked the door open cautiously, noting there was no immediate danger before opening up the crack to fully reveal Takeshi Horiuchi sitting behind a large desk, papers piled in several corners. 

Books lined the back of the office, hundreds of volumes of things Rin couldn’t make out. Takeshi had his hands crossed and was regarding Rin with a small smirk. 

“Welcome to my home.” Takeshi said, leaning back in his chair, folding his hands under his chin as he regarded Rin with a critical eye. 

Rin felt himself bowing low, not wanting to meet this man’s eyes. Rin heard Takeshi’s quiet chuckle and froze. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Your parents died in a…” Rin heard Takeshi rustling around with papers, probably looking at the report Nitori had forged. 

“Murder, sir.” Rin said, favoring looking at the ground over his current assignment and his cold stare. 

“Murder. How fitting.” Takeshi mused. “And do you have any other family?” 

Rin nodded once, not daring to meet Takeshi’s eyes. “Yes. One younger sister, sir.”

Takeshi leaned forward on the desk with interest, his expression changing into one that was almost predatory. 

“A young sister. How very sad for the both of you. Have you told her about your manner of employment?” Takeshi’s voice slipped into a tone of anger and Rin realized he was seeing the very tip of this man’s temper. 

“No, sir. She thinks I moved to the city to work.”

“Ah. Very good, son. Very good.” Takeshi nodded his approval. “Well you may contact her so as not to worry her but do not allow her to ask questions. Do not reveal anything about your work. Lie through your teeth if you must but she is not to know anything is off. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Rin said. Relax your body Matsuoka. Do not show weakness. Do not give yourself away. 

“Here is your contract. You report directly to me. Never ask me questions ever and do not talk about your past with any of the other recruits. The boys like to go out and socialize which I allow. Builds rapport, something I’ve learned to value between my men after so many years just do not talk about work. And don’t be bringing any women around my house either.”

Rin felt himself snort inwardly. That seemed highly unlikely.

Takeshi continued, “That is your business and you keep it private. Do not tell anyone where you work, what you do or anything about me. Understand, boy?” Takeshi asked. Rin, still staring a hole into the floor nodded once. 

“Good. Sign.” A pen and paper were pushed towards Rin, which he took and quickly signed his name and the date. 

“Sousuke will show you to your room, tell you what the schedule looks like. Welcome to the team, son.” 

Rin reached out to meet Takeshi’s firm handshake. Rin felt another presence enter the room and Sousuke cleared his throat. 

“Follow me. I guess I get to babysit you for the next few days.” When Rin turned the beautiful man was giving him an odd little smirk, as if there was some private joke that Rin had missed. It annoyed him. 

“I don’t need babysitting!” Rin protested in spite of himself. Too emotional. He was always too damn emotional. 

“Yeah. Clearly.” Sousuke said, nudging Rin good naturedly before walking ahead. Rin felt himself bristle from the contact. “Welcome to the team.” 

Sousuke led Rin up a flight of stairs and into a hallway with different doors. One was clearly marked as “Rec Room” and Sousuke opened it first. “I’ll introduce you to the guys.” He said over his shoulder. 

A tall man with glasses and short, ruffled hair was lounging in a chair, a book open on the table and a gun placed not too far from him. He looked up and eyed Rin with a friendly but guarded gaze, the same type of gaze Sousuke had given Rin when he was getting off the bus.

“Rin, this is Tadanori. Tadanori, our fresh meat.” 

Rin glanced at Sousuke quickly and then back at the guy who looked farthest from a body guard and potential assassin as someone could get. Tadanori looked much more like he belonged in a library or on a track field with his long, gangly legs and square glasses. 

Sousuke then inclined his head to a man leaning against the wall at the far corner of the room. He had a pool stick in his hand and was regarding Rin with a bored expression. “That friendly face is Takuya and the guy lining up the crappy shot is Kazuki.” Sousuke said, sitting in a chair across from Tadanori. 

Rin nodded at the boys, feeling awkward and being reminded of the first day at a new school. That feeling of not quite knowing what was appropriate to say or whose spot belonged to who. Except this was his first day as a paid bodyguard for a piece of shit scum of the earth. So it may be a little different depending on how a person said it. 

Since Rin’s father had been a top assassin in The Agency they had moved a lot. Toraichi had been one of the few agents who had attempted to have a life outside of his work. He had also been one of the last. Now there was a reason everyone tended to either get involved with other members already a part of The Agency or just opt out of a private life all together. Things got far too messy when you couldn’t talk to the people you were supposed to trust most about such a big part of your life. Taking lives so casually and not being able to talk about it took its toll on anyone’s psyche after a while. 

Sousuke stood up and motioned for Rin to follow him. Rin got up from his seat and gave what he hoped came off as a manly grunt of goodbye to the other men before following Sousuke out of the room and down a long hallway. 

“There are enough rooms for each of us to have our own but the Boss believes in accountability and that money speaks louder than empty promises. So any talk of threats or betrayal that get word end up…” Sousuke made a cutting motion across his throat before winking at Rin who ignored the flutter in his stomach. 

The walked past several rooms which had their doors securely shut until they reached one towards the end of the hall that had a door wide open. It was this one that Sousuke walked into. “And here I was getting used to the privacy. Ah well. Looks like we’ll be good friends.” 

“That potentially stab each other in the back.” Rin added, looking at Sousuke sideways.

“Well, we can just hope it doesn’t come to that.” Sousuke replied.. “I’ll let you get your stuff in order.”

Rin narrowed his eyes at Sousuke. “What about accountability?”

Sousuke glanced at him for a long moment. “Everyone is entitled to a little privacy every now and then.” Sousuke said. “Also there are cameras in the room.” 

With that Sousuke turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Rin to his thoughts and his assignment. 

Without hesitation Rin tossed his bag on the bed and pulled out the few casual clothes he had packed before pulling out the suits and starched white shirts, which he carefully hung up in the empty closet. He took a peek at the other one which was filled with suits and towards the back more casual shirts and very worn jeans. 

He then slid into his own closet, pulling the ear piece he had slid into one of the coat pockets out of it and placing it deep in his ear. 

He then retrieved his phone from another pocket in a separate coat before stepping out of the closet and pretending to dial a number. 

“Hey, Kou!.” Rin said casually. 

“Who would have thought it would take you putting yourself in the hands of a sex slave trafficker to call me by the name I always wanted you to call me.” Gou mused from the other end. “How are you holding up?”

“It’s going well. I just settled into my new place. It’s a… ah… shithole but I’ll send you money as soon as I get paid.” Rin said,

Gou snorted. “I bet it is a shithole. What? Is your mattress made of money?” 

“Yeah. It should get the groceries for the first couple of weeks. Just don’t go crazy on the sweets. You might get fat.” Rin added. 

“Watch it Matsuoka.” Gou shot. “Okay look. Just get familiar with your surroundings and find anything you can on his activity. Documents, pictures. Whatever you can. Then kill the bastard.”

“Right. Yeah I got it.” Rin nodded. 

“Love you big bro. Be careful.”

“... Yeah. You too. Bye.” Rin pretended to end the call and tossed the phone on the blanket before shoving his underwear and pj bottoms into an empty drawer. His underwear choices, he realized now, left him embarrassed. A pair of boxers Seijuro had bought him after some coaxing from Gou had purple sharks plastered across them, all wearing sharp toothed grins. Rin snorted before shoving the drawer closed. 

Rin then fell backwards onto the bed and suddenly didn’t feel like moving a muscle. Instead he took to studying the ceiling for a long moment. 

Without another thought he let his eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. 

* * *

When Rin’s eyes fluttered open the room was dark and he heard the even breaths of a sleeping body next to him. He looked over to see Sousuke sleeping soundly in the bed across the room from him. 

Rin watched his chest rise and fall from under the blankets. His face was wiped blank of the defenses Rin had seen him put up. As he watched for a long moment his heart contracted. This was creepy. He was being so creepy. No. Stop. 

He shook himself and went down to the kitchen to get a cup of water. The house was eerily quiet. There was something so off about this house and the amount of empty space. It didn’t seem lived in. This was not a man who liked clutter or to know how things should go. 

Carefully, Rin walked across the kitchen to get a glass down from the cupboard. His hand froze over the one  closest to him as he heard the sound of a muffled but very apparent crash. 

Glancing around himself Rin noticed the house itself remained completely still but another sound appeared to be coming from behind the walls. Rin tried to follow the sound from down the hall. He made it all the way down the hall towards a small room that he had missed in his first wandering because of how tucked away it had been. Now he was looking at it, considering his options and what to do next when someone cleared his throat from behind him. Rin froze. He should be more aware than this. 

Slowly Rin turned to face whoever was standing behind him, his mind racing when he came face to face with a man wearing glasses. What was his name? 

“Matsuoka.” The man said, an eerily soft smile touched his face. 

Tadanori Rin’s mind finally provided. 

“You should probably head back to bed.” Tadaori said calmly. “We wouldn’t want you getting lost on your first day.” 

Rin stared at the gangly man for a long moment before slowly walking past him to return to his bedroom. 

His mind was racing with potential options and what he could possibly do next. What had that noise been? 

He’d have to get Gou to send him the blueprints of the house. 

Well damn. Work to be done and he was still thirsty.


	3. Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Jen. You'll see why.

Rin felt stiff when he woke up, his shoulders tense and his mouth dry. He realized the sheets were twisted around his ankles 

Sousuke cleared his throat from the door of the bathroom and Rin felt his stomach jump into his throat.

“Are you always that restless in your sleep?” Sousuke had an eyebrow raised and a mocking smile playing at his mouth. 

Rin turned over, groaning as he pulled his pillow over his head. “Hell if I know.” 

“No one has ever told you?” Sousuke asked, busying himself with making his bed. Rin uncovered his face but decided to look pointedly at the ceiling. 

“No…” Rin said quietly. 

Sousuke didn’t reply to this, tossing his pillow at the top of his bed before turning to disappear into the bathroom. Rin watched him go, trying to formulate some remnant of a plan in his head as to what to do next. He needed to get into that room. There was something they weren’t telling him.   
Did the others know about it? Was it something they would confide in Rin if he was there long enough? That didn’t seem likely somehow. 

“Boys. We are due to head to a meeting with the boss in ten minutes.” Tadanori stuck his head in the room to look at Rin. 

“Got it. Thanks.” Sousuke called from the bathroom. 

Tadanori glanced at Rin. The look he gave Rin made him feel uncomfortable before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat and leaving, his footsteps echoing down the hall.

“Hey, Matsuoka? You okay?” Sousuke asked, coming out of the bathroom as he slipped a shirt over his head and began pulling it down.   
Rin, who had been glancing at the door, turned his gaze back towards Sousuke, just barely catching a glimpse of the indentations in his hips and causing Rin to immediately turn and jump into his morning. He shrugged on a t-shirt and splashed cold water on his face. He needed a cold shower is what he needed but there would be no time for that.   
Quickly, he brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs, being the last to arrive. 

Sousuke smirked at him before turning back to face Takeshi who was about to give the days schedule. 

“Today we have a meeting of sorts with Aobajohsai and there seems to be some tension so please conduct yourselves in a responsible manner.” As he said this he eyed Takuya sharply, to which the man only shrugged helplessly and laughed it off. 

“The meeting is not expected to go smoothly but we will not be the ones to make the first move. We will only respond as we need to protect ourselves, got it?” Takeshi did not frame this as a question to be challenged but rather as an expectation. All the men nodded once.

“Excellent. Now go get yourselves dressed."  
\-----------------------

Everyone dressed and met up in the lobby to be loaded into a limo. Rin kept his hand rested loosely on the hilt of his gun, glancing around at each of the faces around him. Whenever one of the agents accepted undercover work they accepted the risk and looking at the faces Rin realized that any of these men could kill him. He was surrounded by enemies all the time. As he thought this he caught Tadanori’s gaze and the man looked sleek and threatening.   
This was starting out pretty shitty. 

The limo eventually pulled into a lot of a warehouse looking place. Rin glanced at it for a long time, trying to assess where they were, the dangers and most importantly who the fuck Aobajoshai were. 

The men all got out of the limo first, one by one, forming a line which Rin followed suit with with some slight hints in the form of head movements from Sousuke and Takuya, who Rin was starting to like. 

Finally, they were situated and Takeshi came out, cane first as he walked to the middle and the men formed a shield of sorts around him with Takeshi securely in the middle of them.  
They walked in a silent flock, the only sound being Takeshi’s cane against the earth. A large group of burly men stood at the entrance. They looked the guards up and down. 

“Outta respect the boss has allowed weapons for a sense of security and mutual trust. That said, there ain’t no funny business going on? Got it? You ain’t the only ones armed” The man said, his voice deep and his body overpoweringly large. 

Takeshi nodded and each man intentionally removed his hand from resting on their guns. The large man nodded and allowed them through, each falling back into the flock.  
There was a maze of storage units that they winded through before ending up what Rin could only assume was the middle of the grounds. One of the units had its door open and a man in white and blue with his arms crossed welcoming them. 

“The boss is right in here.” He said, leading the way into the unit. It was much bigger than Rin had expected, decorated in a way that was classy and warm. A bar was set up at one end and a lineup of blank-faced men stood at the far side. Blank-faced except one Rin noticed after paying attention. He was a brunette and wore a cocky smirk on his face that seemed as permanent a part of his face as his nose or eyes. If any of them were going to cause problems it would be this one.  
Takeshi stepped forward towards a man sitting in a chair at the end of the large storage unit/room and shook his hand. The two men had a stone cold moment of silence before breaking into laughter and embracing, making Rin feel simultaneously relieved and uncomfortable. 

“We have some things to discuss Takeshi, the latest shipment did not come through.” The Aobajoshai leader said darkly.   
Takeshi let his smile fall like a mask from his features. “That was because payment was not made in full the way we agreed, Irihata.” 

Mr. Irihata seemed to consider this for a moment, the frown lines in his face sunken, making him look older than Rin suspected he was. 

“It appears we have a problem then Takeshi as I told you that we would only pay half until we were satisfied with the goods.”

Takeshi sighed sadly. “I came here out of respect Nobuteru. Not to argue technicalities with you. The goods were delivered.”

“But not to our satisfaction!” Mr. Irihata raised his voice, not to the point of yelling but that he was in control and meant business. Rin wondered what these ‘goods’ were and if they were what he suspected which made him feel sick to his stomach to think about. 

“We hold no responsibility for damage that happens during transport.” Takeshi kept his voice even.

“So you take no responsibility?” Mr. Irihata inquired absently.

“None.” 

As the words left Takeshi’s mouth the men in blue and white all simultaneously pulled their guns from the holsters and aimed. In an action that felt more like muscle memory all of the men behind Takeshi mirrored them, aiming ahead. Both bosses brought their hands up, setting their men at ease. 

“There will be no need for that.” Mr. Irihata said, his mouth a tight line. “You will leave and our truce is hereby abolished. If I ever see your face around our turf again I will have head.”   
Takeshi nodded before turning on his heels.   
“Well, that was short.” Rin murmured under his breath before getting a quiet shush from Sousuke. 

Takeshi took his place among his men, allowing them to flank him. 

As the group made their way towards the door Takeshi made a subtle gesture with his hand and with a smooth motion of no hesitation, Sousuke turned like a flash, aimed and shot the smirking brunette man in the knee before all of them ran out. The man suddenly screamed out a profanity like a curse. 

All at once the men scattered.

Shots echoed out and chaos erupted. Rin, ushering Takeshi behind the nearest storage unit, looked around, his adrenaline pounding in his ears thought that this was rather like making the first move. 

Once he decided it was clear he moved Takeshi to the next unit. Sousuke came not long after, his hand bloodied from a bullet wound in his shoulder, gasping from running Rin imagined. 

“Well, this is a rather large mess, sir,” Sousuke said with a smile.

“Gotta make sure you boys are earning your keep.” Takeshi replied, not unkindly, before Tadanori also joined them, leaning back around the unit to fire a few more shots.

“Damn Boss, this relationship is basically in the shitter.” He said as a way of greeting. He seemed unharmed except for the bullets that had lodged themselves in his bulletproof vest.

“They were already poor. I just wanted to make a point.” Takeshi replied. Once the other men joined them they ran to the limo that was still parked. 

Takeshi got in first with Rin taking the rear and felt a bullet lodged itself in the back of his bulletproof vest he wore under his shirt, taking the breath out of him. By the time he crawled into the limo he was gasping. 

The moment the door closed the limo took off, the sound of bullets ricocheting off the vehicle being the last thing they heard as they sped away.


End file.
